It is known that rubber compositions generally are combined or "compounded" with various other materials before being cured and/or put into use. Some of these added materials through chemical and/or physical interaction with the rubber improve the properties of the end product in service while others improve processing properties of the uncured compositions. In some instances, both effects may be achieved. It is also known that the various chemicals, pigments and other materials so used, both organic and inorganic, can interact in various ways to produce desirable or deleterious effects. For further discussions of rubber processing and materials used therein, see, for example, Encyclopedia of Polymer Science and Technology, Second Edition, published by John Wiley and Sons, New York (1970), particularly Vol. 12, page 280 and The Vanderbilt Rubber Handbook, R. T. Vanderbilt Company, Norwalk, Conn., 06855 (1968), particularly Sections 6, 7, 8, 9 and 11.
Vulcanizing agents, plasticizers, extenders, accelerators, fillers, pigments, etc. generally are incorporated into vulcanizable rubber compositions so that the rubber can be cured or vulcanized in a mold to form useful articles. It often is necessary to include processing aids in rubber compounds prior to molding and curing. These aids are primarily intended to improve the mixing of the ingredients of the rubber compound, the processability of the rubber, the mold or mill release properties of the rubber, tack and green strength without seriously adversely affecting the properties of the cured rubber.
Vulcanizing or curing agents used in vulcanizable rubbers generally are sulfur or sulfur-containing compounds or peroxide compositions. The rate of the vulcanization reaction generally is slow with many rubber materials unless an accelerator is incorporated into the vulcanizable mixture. A number of materials have been suggested and utilized for their accelerating effect. Such materials include metal oxides, for example, lead oxide, calcium oxide and magnesium oxide. Organic accelerators have found wide use in today's technology, and many of these are derivatives of aniline. A large portion of the organic vulcanization accelerators which are in current use are derivatives of 2-mercaptobenzothiazole (MBT). One group of MBT derivatives which has found wide acceptance includes the N-derivatives of 2-benzothiazole sulfenamide. A number of such derivatives and their use as accelerators of vulcanization are described and discussed in Vol. 20 of the Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, Kirk-Othmer editors, Third Edition, 1983, pp. 337-363. See also U.S. Pat. No. 2, 367,827.
In order to minimize or eliminate premature curing of the rubber formulation (scorching), the vulcanizing agents and accelerators are added to the formulation just prior to the curing step. The other normally used rubber formulation additives are mixed with the base rubber compositions in, for example, a masterbatch operation, prior to contact with the sulfur and accelerator.
Fillers such as carbon blacks, glass, silica, talc, and other finely divided inorganic materials are used in rubber formulations and vary widely as to their characteristics and combinations of characteristics. In rubber formulations, carbon black and/or silica are used as reinforcing fillers. Many carbon blacks of the channel and furnace types with varying characteristics have been utilized because they impart varying desirable characteristics to the rubber. The formation of a secondary network structure in rubber stocks containing reinforcing carbon blacks leads to high hysteresis at low deformations. Various additives have been suggested in the art to reduce the hysteresis of such rubber stocks.
As mentioned, the present invention relates to tires having low rolling resistance. Since the tread portion of a tire is adapted to be ground contacting and occupies a considerable portion of the tire thereof, it is advantageous to use a tread composition which will produce a tread having desirable properties. Rubber compositions which will produce tires having a small hysteresis loss due to deformation of the tires when they are rolled have been used in the industry in attempts to obtain tires having decreased rolling resistance. Conventional tread compositions normally are composed of materials which tend to increase hysteresis loss in the resulting treads.
One of the difficulties of producing tire treads having decreased hysteresis loss is the potential resulting loss of other desirable properties such as braking performance wet and dry traction, and wear resistance. Thus, it is desirable to develop rubber formulations useful in making the treads of tires which reduce the hysteresis loss of the treads without impairing braking performance, traction, wear resistance and other desirable properties.